


Digging for Sanity

by k3lmor3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is a translator for ancient languages, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, treasure hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3lmor3/pseuds/k3lmor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his brother Gabriel are on the plane to a dig in Egypt.  Little did they know they'd bump into one tall and one angry treasure hunter along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging for Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANY FAN FICTION BEFORE so this is more of a taste as the story gets going. I might extend this chapter but if I don't post anything I'm going to go nuts!  
> Be forgiving! I don't know how great this is...

            Egypt.  He still couldn't believe his boss, Crowley, let him go to begin with, but found it easier to believe when he heard that Gabriel would be babysitting.  He squirmed in his seat and ruffled through the papers covering his little desk, staring desperately at the symbols.  He loosened at his blue tie and tugged feebly at his trench coat.

            "Lollipop?"  his companion drawled while unwrapping a swirly pop of his very own.  "Come on! Just one. You need to stop staring at those texts and just enjoy the world--and it's candy!"  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

            Castiel snorted. "You sound like your offering me a gateway drug, Gabriel. And no, as charming as clouds are, I have to study these texts before we arrive in Egypt.  One of the reasons I was even allowed was to come is because I can speak the native tongue _and_ I can read ancient Egyptian.  What if I forget something!?"  He wrung his hands nervously and ran his fingers through his already mussed hair.  Sighing, he frowned at the breakfast that had been served twenty minutes ago.  His eggs were getting cold but they were hardly edible to begin with so Castiel gave up on them. 

            "That's two things. And you've studied those texts for hours already! Not to mention a month of vigorous preparation and training that you tortured yourself with.  Take a break, young grasshopper."  A little boy was staring at Gabriel's lollipop intently over the seat in front of them.  Gabriel smiled at him, and after a nod from the boy's mother, gave him a tootsie roll and a cherry blow pop.

            "I will not be swayed by references to fantastic movies.  What if the research team finds hieroglyphics that I am unfamiliar with?  It would be unprofessional."

            "Considering they would understand none of it at all without you, I doubt they will be anything but impressed."

            "I just---I want to get this right." He stared helplessly at his texts.

            "I know you do, kido."

            An announcement that they would be landing soon and a request for seat belts to be tightly fastened came over the speakers.  Castiel fervently looked out the window and observed the soft desert and a cluster of villages below.

            He took a deep breath.

 -----

            An hour later they were gathering their luggage and waiting in line to exit the plane.  Castiel was staring at the ground with his suitcase in hand and a backpack on his back while Gabriel got the last of the luggage.

            “Gabriel?”

            “What?” Gabriel grunted as he struggled to pull the last suitcase from the storage compartment.  It seemed to be caught on something and Gabriel’s height wasn’t helping him in the least.  He could barely reach it at all.  He was crunching his lollipop in effort.

            Before it occurred to Castiel that he should help, long arms gently untangled the worn leather and gripped the case firmly before setting it on the ground.  Gabriel turned around to thank his savior before the breath left his body.  Before him was an extremely handsome, extremely _tall_ man who was smiling lightly down at him.  Gabriel felt, for the first time, a bit embarrassed about his height and could feel his cheeks heating up.  He ducked his head quickly, pretending to adjust the suitcase as he gathered his thoughts.   Castiel shot him a curious look before turning to the gentleman in question.

            “Thank you for your assistance.  …Um.”

He glanced again at Gabriel, who seemed to have found some coherency.

            “Yeah, thanks there, buddy.”  He scratched that back of his head and absorbed the strangers brown hair and soft brown eyes that stared curiously down at him.  “I’m, uh, a rather down to earth fellow.  It’s nice to meet someone with their head in the clouds! Quite literally.” 

            The stranger chuckled amiably.  “My brother always said I was a bit spacey.  It’s Sam, by the way.”

             “Gabriel!” Darnit, Gabe, that was a quick response.  _Calm down._ “And this is my younger brother, Cassie.”

            “Castiel,” Castiel corrected.  He wasn’t sure what was happening with his brother at the moment, though figured it probably had to do with Sam.  He would not, however, allow Gabriel to embarrass him.

            “Yeah I gotcha, Castiel.  My brother calls me Sammy, and I _hate_ it.  So Castiel and Gabriel, huh? Angel names?”

            Castiel was surprised.  Most people did not know about the angel of Thursday.  He was about to respond when Gabriel took a break from ogling and nudged him.  The plane’s line to the exit had begun to move.

            “Anyway…we have a dig to get to,” Gabriel mumbled reddening again.  Thank whoever was up there anyway that Sam couldn’t see his face.  Though he was disappointed that he couldn't stand _behind_ Sam in line. 

            “Wait, dig?” Sam managed to say before the seating hosts interrupted him, ushering them all from the plane and into buses.  Sam glanced back over the heads of the crowd and watched Gabriel disappear.  _The dig?_

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be explicit material later in the story. I'M SO EXCITED.


End file.
